


In The Night

by gabymarie04



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh god, Vampires, vampire!dongwoon, vampire!doojoon, vampire!hyunseung, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabymarie04/pseuds/gabymarie04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Yoseob, Kikwang, and Junhyung realize that walking home late at night is more dangerous than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoseob, Kiwang, and Junhyung are walking home late after work and run in to a few cute strangers.

Chapter 1

 

“But I want to go get ice cream, please!” Yoseob clung onto Junhyung’s arm, trying unsuccessfully to drag him backwards and towards the ice cream shop they had just passed. Junhyung didn’t even glance back at him, just kept tugging him along to their flat. Kikwang was walking calmly beside them, used to Yoseob’s antics, and just watched them with a soft smile. “Please! It’ll only take a second and I’m hungry!” Yoseob pleaded. 

“Just wait five minutes and you can make something back at the flat.” Junhyung reasoned, earning a large pout from his small friend. 

“I can’t wait that long, Junhyung! I’m starving to death and I just want ice cream, please please please!” Yoseob was all but screaming at this point, and the random passerby’s were starting to look at them funny. It was strange, seeing so many people out this late at night. It wasn’t dark yet, but it was close enough, half the street having to be lit by street lamps already. In only a few minutes everything else would need to be lit to be able to see only a few feet in front of you, which was why Junhyung was so keen on getting home already. He had never been a fan of the dark, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. 

“Hush, Yoseob, people are staring.” Kikwang scolded gently, giggling. Yoseob glanced back at him before rolling his eyes and turning to stare at Junhyung. 

“Well if somebody would just let us go buy ice cream I wouldn’t have to be so loud.” Yoseob complained. Still holding tightly to Junhyung’s arm, he dug his heels into the ground and forced Junhyung to a stop. “It’s just ice cream, please.” 

“Fine!” Junhyung finally gave in, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. He turned to the two slightly younger boys behind him, giving them an irritated expression. Kikwang looked down guiltily, though he technically hadn’t done anything, and hid behind Yoseob a bit. Yoseob just grinned devilishly, knowing he’d have gotten his way no matter what. “We’ll go get ice cream if you just hurry up and let me go home. It’s later than normal and I’m tired, so make it quick.” 

“Whatever, we all know you only didn’t want to stop because it was getting dark.” Yoseob smirked and ducked out of the way with a giggle when Junhyung went to grab him. Grabbing Kikwang’s arm, he yanked him along with him as he made a run for the ice cream shop and away from Junhyung’s angry gaze. Kikwang let himself be dragged, laughing along with Yoseob, just as happy to be getting ice cream as the other boy. 

Junhyung watched after their retreating forms as they disappeared inside the shop and sighed. Sometimes he wondered just how old his friends actually were. They were the same age as himself but they acted so childish sometimes that it drove Junhyung up the wall. He didn’t know why he put up with it, to be honest. (A part of him knew it was because he found the two of them overly endearing, but he’d never admit that either.) With another sigh, Junhyung followed the path back to the ice cream shop just as his friends had. 

The two inside already had their ice cream by the time Junhyung entered. They both had cones with two scoops; both of Kikwang’s scoops the same (chocolate mint), while Yooseob’s were completely different. 

“Why did you have to make things complicated? It looks like a clown spilt his face paint all over it.” Junhyung gestured towards Yoseob’s multicolored scoops and the younger boy pouted. 

“Just because you two aren’t creative doesn’t mean I’m not.” Yoseob countered, taking an exaggerated lick of both scoops. Junhyung smiled despite himself, and he didn’t even have to look to see Kikwang’s knowing smirk from next to Yoseob. Yoseob was forever clueless, or so he made it seem, and just continued to eat his ice cream as Junhyung kicked Kikwang under the table they were seated at. 

“Oi!” Kikwang complained, rubbing his leg. “What did you do that for? I haven’t done anything.” His voice was gentle as it always was, even with the slightly angered look in his eyes. He wasn’t mad though—he never was—and just brushed it under the rug as always a few moments later. Junhyung wasn’t going to respond to him anyway, they knew that. Yoseob sometimes hated how quiet his friends could be—he seemed to be the only one who could ever keep a conversation going. Kikwang was extremely shy, even now after being around the two boys for many years. He was too endearing for his own good, always with wide wondering eyes and a kind smile. Junhyung was just quiet in general, settling for watching and listening than actually speaking what he thought. It made him dangerous, which is probably why Yoseob liked being around him so much. Yoseob wasn’t one to shy away from things normal people would; he liked to think of himself as a bit of a daredevil, while his friends just thought he was careless. Either way, they were both quite fond of him and his obnoxious antics. 

Yoseob just wondered how he ended up with friends that were almost complete opposites of him. 

“You two are weird.” Yoseob suddenly blurted, moving for another lick of his cone. Junhyung and Kikwang both looked at him with blank stares. 

“Coming from you that’s not saying much, Yoseobie.” Kikwang reached over and pinched his cheek, earning him a swat at the hand. 

“Just thought I’d let you know.” Yoseob shrugged. Kikwang grinned at him and ruffled his dyed-orange hair. Junhyung watched them fondly as they fought for a moment, and then turned his attention out of the shop’s window. They’d been there for too long—it was dark outside, way too dark for Junhyung’s liking. 

“Come on you two, let’s go.” Junhyung stood up from the table, making a move for the front door. Yoseob pouted and didn’t budge from his seat, not even to let Kikwang out. 

“But I’m not finished with my ice cream.” Yoseob glared at the table. 

“Finish it on the walk home.” Junhyung stated simply. Yoseob just pouted some more. 

“But—“ 

Kikwang cut him off with a nudge of his elbow into Yoseob’s side. Yoseob turned his glare onto him, but stopped when Kikwang pointed towards Junhyung’s stiff posture as he gazed out into the night. Sighing, Yoseob got up to follow Junhyung out of the building. The air outside was warm, but it didn’t stop Kikwang from shivering and huddling a bit closer to Yoseob when he realized just how dark it was outside. The street lamps that had been working when they were outside earlier seemed to have gone out, now only the one across the street on the corner being left to light the whole street. It wasn’t doing a very good job of it, either. 

“Jeez, it’s dark. It wasn’t like this earlier, was it?” Yoseob asked quietly, his voice echoing slightly off the empty streets. His eyes were wide, the slightest bit of fear showing in them. Kikwang wound his arm through his and buried his head onto his shoulder. 

“No, but the sun went down so it’s a lot darker now.” Kikwang explained, earning him an eye roll. 

“Well I know that. But those few street lamps were lit earlier and they’re not now.” Yoseob wrapped his fingers around the sleeve of Junhyung’s jacket by his wrist. Junhyung wanted to shrug him off because of his ridiculous comment, but the comfort of him fingers brushing against his skin every now and then was nice. “What if we get kidnapped?” 

“Oh shut up. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Junhyung reasoned, although he hopped neither boy noticed he had quickened his pace. They were only about halfway home and he was beginning to panic. Why did all the street lamps have to go out now? 

“How can you say that; you’re the one afraid of the dark!” Yoseob squealed, unwinding his arm from Kikwang’s grasp to point an accusing finger at Junhyung. Junhyung turned around to glare at him, snatching his wrist from Yoseob’s hand. His fear of the darkness was something he refused to acknowledge, and Yoseob always seemed to want to bring it up. 

“I’m not afraid of the dark! Quit trying to say that I am!” Junhyung shouted into the darkness, towering over Yoseob as he leaned into his space. Kikwang frowned and watched his two friends with worried eyes. 

“Please don’t fight!” He pleaded, tugging backwards on Yoseob’s wrist. Yoseob just ignored him, glaring up at Junhyung. 

“But you are! Every night when we walk home you start freaking out every time the sun goes down and you hurry us home. Why? Because you’re scared!” Yoseob shouted back. His face was turning red with how hot he was right now. He didn’t know what it was about Junhyung, but the slightest things set him off and he was always shouting. Yoseob was always quick to yell back. 

“Why would I be afraid of the dark?! There’s nothing to be afraid of!” Junhyung was in Yoseob’s face again, but when he opened his mouth to respond, someone cut him off and beat him to it. 

“Oh, I beg to differ. There’s a lot out at night that you should be afraid of.” They all jumped at the sound of another voice. There was a man standing a few feet ahead of them at the end of the sidewalk, bright red dyed hair barely visible in the dim lighting. Yoseob raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Who are you?” He wondered, earning him a dull blink. Yoseob blinked back before flicking his eyes at Junhyung, who was gazing starry-eyed at the stranger. Yoseob glared at him for a moment longer—sure, the guy was pretty in all but jeez, Yoseob was still there, remember? 

“That’s not really important at the moment. What’s important is—“ The red head with the eye lined eyes stopped short and looked over Kikwang’s shoulder, who ducked back a step and almost bumped into someone he hadn’t even known was behind him. 

“You three shouldn’t be outside this late.” 

Kikwang squealed and turned around to find not just the one that had spoken, but two people behind him. The first had short dark brown hair and was a bit shorter than the second. The second was standing a few steps back from the first, his hair dyed blond and partly covering his eyes as he smirked at Kikwang for squealing. Kikwang found himself pouting slightly, until the brown haired boy’s words caught up with him. 

“Why shouldn’t we be?” Yoseob asked before anyone else could ask. Anyone else as in Kikwang, because Junhyung was still gazing at the kid with the red hair and it was really starting to bother Yoseob. 

“Like Hyunseung said, there are a lot of things out here that are dangerous.” The blonde’s voice rang out so suddenly and deep that Kikwang almost fell over. He definitely hadn’t expected that. Yoseob snickered. 

“I’m pretty sure we can handle ourselves, thanks.” Yoseob moved to leave, but, who was apparently Hyunseung, blocked his path just as the brown haired boy grabbed his wrist. Yoseob’s arm tingled where the kid was holding him and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. He knew the boy felt it, but his gaze didn’t let anything be known. 

“No you can’t. We’re not talking about some petty theft. What we’re talking about is way worse and I know for a fact you’ll be dead in the first few seconds if you don’t listen to us.” The boy threatened, and Yoseob shrunk back a bit. Who was this guy and what was he talking about? 

“Hey, get your hands off him.” Junhyung suddenly interjected, snapping out of his love-eyed trance enough to slap the boy’s hand off of Yoseob. He took a step back, and Junhyung moved to stand between him and Yoseob. Kikwang watched with wary eyes, stepping closer to the brick wall of the building behind him. As if sensing Kikwang’s urge to run (he wouldn’t, he couldn’t just leave his best friends behind) the blond kid placed his hand on Kikwang’s shoulder to keep him from going anywhere. Kikwang gulped. 

“Don’t worry, little one. We’re the good guys here; we won’t hurt you.” The boy whispered into Kikwang’s ear, surprising him. He didn’t jump as he thought he would, just shivered and unwillingly leaned towards the warmth the guy provided. 

The one with the brown hair—the one who seemed to be in charge—smirked knowingly at Junhyung. He took a step back and held his hands up.   
“We’re not here to cause trouble; just trying to help out. Like we said, it’s dangerous out here. Go straight home after this, and don’t stay out this late again. Bad things happen to cute boys like y’all at night.” The guy smiled widely, his eyes meeting Yoseob’s from around Junhyung’s shoulder, and then he was gone. Just disappeared. The three boys blinked as if they thought they were seeing things, but the brown haired guy was actually gone. And then the hand on Kikwang’s shoulder was gone, and Kikwang turned to see the blond had also vanished. 

The three turned to look at Hyunseung, the only one was still left. He had his head tilted to the side as he watched the three of them, an inquiring look on his face. Finally, a few long moments of silence, his eyes settled on Junhyung. They gazed at each other as if they were trying to figure the other person out. Hyunseung smiled softly for a second, before his face was blank again and he took a step back.

“Go home quickly, Junhyung.” Hyunseung took another step back into the shadows and he was gone. The street was silent aside from the warm breeze blowing through they’re hair. When they finally thought enough to look at each other, not one of them could think of anything to say. 

“Let’s just…go home. Quickly.” Junhyung spoke gently, wrapping his arm around Yoseob’s shoulder and reaching out to Kikwang with the other. Kikwang was quick to jump into Junhyung’s arms, quivering even as he was held close. They hurried home, everyone too lost in their own thoughts to speak. It was probably the quietest Yoseob had ever been in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

It was three days later, and it was Yoseob’s turn to do the laundry. Despite the weird night they’re had only a few days before, things had basically just gone back to normal. They hadn’t seen the three strange guys again, but that was probably only because they refused to go outside after it got dark. It was as if there was an unspoken rule after that encounter that they had to hurry home after work—no ice cream, no walking slowly and taking in the scenery, nothing. They didn’t want to risk meeting up with the vanishing men again, or worse, who the vanishing men considered to be the ‘bad guys’. 

So they refused to talk about the whole thing, mostly pretending it had never happened. They hoped that if they blocked it out hard enough, it would eventually just become a distant memory. The theory seemed to be working too, until Yoseob found what had been hidden in Kikwang’s pants pocket. 

Just as he was throwing the last of the load into the washing machine, Yoseob stumbled upon the jeans Kikwang had worn only three days prior. He knew they were them, because he distinctly remembered dripping some of his ice cream onto Kikwang’s lap before Junhyung had walked in. 

The sprinkle of colored ice cream on the pant leg wasn’t what caught his attention though; it was what was sticking out of his back pocket. 

“Kikwang!” Yoseob shouted, turning to glare at him as Kikwang wandered slowly into the room. 

“Yes, Seobie?” 

“Don’t ‘Seobie’ me. What’d I tell you about leaving girls’ numbers in your jeans when I’m doing laundry? I don’t check for this stuff, and when they get washed it messes up the whole load.” Yoseob grumbled, taking the note out of the back pocket and tossing it to Kikwang. Kikwang caught it and starred down at the folded piece of paper with furrowed eyebrows as Yoseob threw the pants in the washer and closed it. 

“But…this isn’t mine.” Kikwang tried to explain, turning his frown to Yoseob. The boy just raised an eyebrow in return. 

“What do you mean, it isn’t yours? It was in your pants pocket.”  
“Yeah, but I haven’t gotten anyone’s number in a long time. What jeans did this come from? So I know what day I wore them.” Kikwang asked, moving the note around in his hand a bit, too afraid to open it. 

“The ones with the ice cream stain on them.” Yoseob bit his lip and Kikwang’s eyes widened. 

“The ones from three nights ago?” When Yoseob nodded, Kikwang went pale. Shaking his head, he stuttered out, 

“But I haven’t—no, I didn’t get anything like this that day. I would’ve told you.” Kikwang’s panicked eyes met Yoseob’s and Yoseob couldn’t really handle that.  
“Junhyung!” Yoseob all but screamed. Junhyung came tumbling into the room then, his dyed-purple hair a mess—apparently he’d been asleep. 

“What, what’s going on?” He asked, his voice slurred slightly with sleep. His eyes met with Yoseob’s and Yoseob pointed at Kikwang, who slowly held up the note. 

“Yoseob found it in my back pocket from the night we ran into those men. I didn’t have it before the ice cream parlor; I don’t know where it came from.” Kikwang’s voice was reasonably panicked, and he immediately dropped it into Junhyung’s hand when he held it out for it. Yoseob raised a hand to his mouth to bite nervously at his fingernail. 

“Have you opened it?” He wondered. Kikwang shook his head and gazed at the piece of paper with wary eyes. “This isn’t some kind of sick joke, right? Cause if it is I’m kicking your asses, and I mean that this time.” Junhyung sent each boy a hard look, but their pale faces were enough to answer his question, even if the shaking of their heads wasn’t. Junhyung ran a hand over his tired face before unfolding the paper with slightly shaking hands. When the last crease was gone, he stared down at the small piece of paper with wide eyes.

“What, what does it say?” Yoseob questioned impatiently. Junhyung just continued to stare down at it, his eyebrows beginning to furrow slightly. Groaning, Yoseob snatched the paper from Junhyung’s fingers. “Give it to me.” 

Kikwang crowded around Yoseob’s shoulder to read the note with him. Junhyung watched cautiously as the two boys’ eyes widened.  
Don’t stay out in the dark anymore, little one. 

 

It’s too dangerous for someone who smells as lovely as you.

Call me if you’re ever out late again and I’ll walk you and your friends home. 

 

And then a phone number, and

 

-Dongwoon

 

Kikwang didn’t know what to think. Part of him wanted to freak out at the fact that he hadn’t even felt the blond slip this into his back pocket. Another part of him just wanted to cry because the man vanished the last time they had seen him; he was probably dangerous. Kikwang didn’t handle danger well, that was Yoseob’s department. 

But then a small part of him that seemed to be winning over was the comforting feeling that was settling over him. They had been talking about something worse, so if they were willing to help them defeat whatever was worse, they couldn’t be that bad of people themselves, right? They had to be the good guys, even though they can vanish and were actually very scary and intimidating. 

Kikwang’s head was hurting. 

“What does he mean, you smell good?” Yoseob broke through Kikwang’s train of thoughts. He glanced up from the note when Kikwang had placed his head on his shoulder, and found the boy starry off into space with a little smile on his face. “What are you grinning at?” 

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Kikwang quickly broke eye contact and bit his lip. Yoseob grinned evilly at him. 

“Oh, nothing, huh?” Yoseob smirked and poked Kikwang’s side, making him squeal and jump towards Junhyung, who was still watching them warily. “You like him, don’t you?” 

“What? No, I don’t even know the guy.” Kikwang ducked behind Junhyung when Yoseob moved closer still to him. 

“So? He was cute though, wasn’t he?” Yoseob prodded, poking Kikwang’s side again. Kikwang slapped his hand away, unable to handle even the slightest of touches, he was so ticklish. 

“Stop it! You know I can’t handle tickling.” Kikwang cried, this time ducking under Junhyung’s arm and clinging to his side for refuge. Junhyung pushed Yoseob backwards gently when he reached to grab him again. 

“Then answer my question! You think he was hot!” Yoseob giggled, jumping around a bit in his spot. Kikwang blushed and buried his face into Junhyung’s shoulder. 

“Stooop.” Kikwang complained. 

“Leave him alone.” Junhyung rolled his eyes, his arm wrapped tightly around Kikwang’s waist. Yoseob settled for grinning at Junhyung instead, his gaze this time a bit more irritated. Junhyung watched him uneasily. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how much you drooled when the first guy showed up.” Yoseob raised an eyebrow at Junhyung when he blushed. 

“I did not, you’re speaking nonsense.” Junhyung reasoned, brushing the subject off with a wave of his hand. 

“I’m speaking nonsense? You can’t tell me you didn’t stare the guy down at least twice!” Yoseob shrieked, flinging an accusing arm at Junhyung. “No reason to try and deny it, even Kikwang saw it. Right?” 

Both boys turned to look at Kikwang, waiting for his answer. He glanced between the two uneasily before biting his lip and looking apologetically at Junhyung. 

“You did seem pretty mesmerized.” Kikwang confessed. Quick work was made of Junhyung releasing Kikwang and taking a step back. Kikwang pouted. 

“I was not! He just surprised me, is all!” Junhyung pleaded, as if he was trying to convince himself as much as the other two. They both looked at him skeptically, Yoseob still grinning. 

“Keep telling yourself that, hyung.” Yoseob smirked, throwing an arm around Kikwang’s shoulders and turning to leave the room. Kikwang stuck his tongue out at him, and Junhyung found himself standing alone in the laundry room with his mouth hanging open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts, love bugs? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm no longer updating this story, but on a whim i decided to get on here and check my inbox and i had multiple comments about updating again (although some were a long time ago) so, since i had a few chapters i had written previously, i figured i'd go ahead and update them. Otherwise, between college and my job i really don't have that much time or creativity to write at all anymore. I'm so very sorry 3

Chapter 3

 

“Whose idea was it to take the late shift?” Yoseob shouted into the cool night air. It seemed even darker than the couple weeks back that they’d been out this late. They’d been able to avoid being out in the dark for almost a month, but it seemed their luck had run out. “Was it mine or yours? Cause one of us is getting slapped.” 

“I think it was you, Seobie.” Kikwang whispered, hoping no one could hear him. There wasn’t anyone out, but he wasn’t going to risk it. Yoseob groaned, apparently not caring that someone might find them. 

“Shit. I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to hit myself.” He yelled, picking up his already fast pace a bit more. Kikwang was latched on to his arm and could still barely keep up. 

“Shh, quiet Yoseob. I don’t want anyone to know we’re out here this late.” Kikwang pleaded quietly, tugging on Yoseob’s arm a bit in an attempt to slow him down. It’d been a while since they had worked out and he was a bit out of breath. 

“Oh, who’s going to care? No one’s even out here.” Yoseob rolled his eyes as if he didn’t care, but neither of them missed how he was shaking slightly. He wasn’t kidding anyone—Yoseob was just as scared as Kikwang was. 

“Humor me, then.” Kikwang demanded sarcastically. Yoseob stopped short for a minute, almost sending Kikwang tumbling into the sidewalk in front of them. He watched Kikwang with wide, stunned eyes, his mouth wide open so far it was almost hitting the floor. “What?” 

“Did-did you just sass me?” Yoseob mumbled, more shocked than hurt. Out of all the years the two boys had been friend, Kikwang had almost never said anything remotely sassy or sarcastic until now. To say Yoseob was surprised would be an understatement. Kikwang seemed surprised in himself as well, because as soon as he became aware of what he had said he covered his mouth. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kikwang apologized, his eyes wide like he was about to cry. Yoseob laughed, a smile slowly forming on his lips. There was a first for everything, he supposed. “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Yoseob laughed again as Kikwang continued to apologize, and reached out to tug him into a hug. 

“No it’s okay Kiki, I promise.” Yoseob spoke into Kikwang’s blond-streaked hair. “I just didn’t expect—“ 

The sound of something crashing to the ground across the street from them hand the pair screaming and jumping apart. They looked across the street to see what had fallen, but nothing looked amiss. Gripping onto Kikwang’s hand, Yoseob tugged him towards their flat a bit. 

“Come on, let’s get home.” 

“Yoseob? Do you think—do you think I should call him?” Kikwang asked nervously, his eyes darting around the dark street. If he thought he was scared before, he was absolutely terrified now. Yoseob wasn’t doing much better, his face pale as he dragged Kikwang farther down the empty sidewalk. 

“Call who, Junhyung? No, it’ll just worry him.” Yoseob dismissed it immediately, though he wasn’t sure why because the thought of hearing Junhyung’s voice at that moment sounded amazing. Junhyung had taken their normal, earlier shift, and had been home already for a while. It would’ve calmed Yoseob down a bit to hear his voice, but Kikwang was shaking his head. 

“Not Junhyung. You know, um, Dongwoon.” Kikwang mumbled anxiously, glancing over at Yoseob to try and catch his reaction. Yoseob’s eyebrow were furrowed same as they were before, so Kikwang took that as a good sign. 

“What? No, no don’t call him. We don’t even know him. And besides, we’re fine.” But even as the words were coming out of Yoseob’s mouth something else crashed in front of them, blocking the path they’d normally take to head home. Yoseob stopped short, tugging Kikwang closer by the hand, his heart pounding. This could not actually be happening to them. Stuff like that only happened in movies, they were okay. But if that were true, then why wasn’t the crashing sound going away? It only seemed to be getting louder and closer, the sounds of things being slammed together and crushed echoing off the brick walls of the buildings around them. Kikwang’s hand gripped Yoseob’s tightly in his, his whole body erupting in shivers as he took a couple hurried steps backwards. 

“Okay, okay.” Yoseob blurted while he turned around, pulling Kikwang with him as he hurried in the opposite direction of the loud noises. He made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder as they turned around the closest street corner, trying to move away from the crashing. There was someone standing there, in the alleyway that lead to their flat. He was in the shadows, but Yoseob could’ve sworn he was a dark smirk on his lips. “Fine, call him.” 

Kikwang didn’t hesitate to yank his phone out of his pocket and dial the stranger’s number. He listened to the loud ringing in his ears as he let Yoseob drag him around the long way home. 

“Hello?” A deep voice from the other end answered on the third ring, just when Kikwang was about to give up all hope of living. 

“Oh, hi!” Kikwang shouted, panicky. He couldn’t help it; his heart was pounding so loud he could almost hear it in his ears. “I—um. Look I didn’t mean to bother you but the note said that if I was ever out late to call you and—“ 

Dongwoon’s voice boomed from the other end again, this time laced with recognition. 

“Oh, you’re the little bird from a few weeks ago! One of the ones we found wandering around way too late at night. Don’t tell me you’re out again right now.” Dongwoon sounded a bit worried, but it was nothing compared to how worried Kikwang felt. This route was exceptionally longer than their normal route, and they were still nowhere near home. Yoseob was starting to sweat nervously, even in the cold night air. 

“I-I am, I’m sorry. Yoseob and I had the late shift at work tonight and I wouldn’t have called but there’s a lot of weird stuff and noises happening all around us and I’m honestly kind of terrified.” Kikwang confessed, the phone in his hand shaking. If he listened close enough, he could hear the crashing still going on behind them, slowly getting louder again. 

“Noises? Like what?” Dongwoon asked, and if it wasn’t for his hard undertone Kikwang would have assumed Dongwoon thought he was crazy. 

“I’m not sure, like stuff falling and crashing around everywhere, but every time we look to see what it is there isn’t anything on the ground.” Kikwang explained. He didn’t find it reassuring at all that the crashing noises behind them were getting louder again, or that Dongwoon cussed.

“Shit. Just, keep walking home, okay? I don’t care what you hear or see, don’t stop, alright? Keep heading home and I’ll be there in a minute.” Dongwoon promised. There was a lot of shuffling noises in the background, and then muffled voices. “Stay on the line with me, okay?” 

“Okay.” Kikwang whispered, barely being heard over the noises that sounded oh so close now. Yoseob was shaking now too, his grip on Kikwang’s hand so tight that his knuckles were white and Kikwang’s hand was going numb. But it didn’t matter—they were too scared to care. Just when the noises seemed so loud they were right behind them, the phone call dropped and there was someone speaking behind them. 

“Long time no see, Doni.” The same voice they’d heard speaking behind them almost a month ago was back behind them again, stopping both boys in their tracks. The crashing sounds stopped as soon as he’d spoken, and someone snickered. 

“It’s such a lovely sight, seeing you again Doojoon. How have you been?” The second voice was slow like syrup, but with an undertone like gravel. It made both boys shiver, but before they could turn around to look at the man, Dongwoon and Hyunseung appeared in front of them. Hyunseung stood with his arms crossed as he glared over their shoulders at whoever was behind them, while Dongwoon glanced over only to look back at Kikwang with worried eyes. 

“Cut the small talk, Doni, I’m not in the mood for your bullshit tonight.” The familiar voice growled, sending another shiver down Yoseob’s spine. He released Kikwang’s hand so he could turn around and gaze wide-eyed at whom he assumed to be Doojoon, the other stranger from before. His back was to them, his posture stiff and his shoulders set. He seemed even taller and bulkier than before, and Yoseob would be lying if he said he wasn’t drooling.

The other man laughed, moving his gaze from Doojoon’s to Yoseob’s. Yoseob automatically took a half step back, the man’s eyes completely throwing him off—they were bright red, the smirk beneath them only intensifying the horrifying look they carried. Kikwang seemed frozen to his spot, not even willing to turn around, instead settling to stare at the ground. A hand wrapped gently around his wrist, tingles flittering up his arm, and he lifted his gaze enough to see Dongwoon watching him intently. 

When the man’s smirk stretched into a smile, Doojoon glanced back at Yoseob before stepping in front of him and blocking him from the man’s gaze. Doni glanced up at Doojoon, slightly displeased at having his sight blocked but still smiling. 

“Who’s your little friend you’ve got, Doojoon? I’ve seen him around a bit, lately. Is he a new little toy of yours, then?” Doni asked, an eyebrow raised slightly. Doojoon laughed humorlessly, his eyes never leaving the man’s red ones. Doni didn’t even glance once in Kikwang’s direction, but it didn’t matter. “You seem to have found yourself one too, Dongwoon. How lovely for you both.” 

What sounded like a growl irrupted from Dongwoon’s throat and his grip on Kikwang’s wrist tightened almost to the point of pain as he tugged him a bit closer to him. Kikwang blinked up at him in surprise, but didn’t fight back to being closer. 

“Leave them alone. They’ve done nothing to you.” Dongwoon spit, sounding completely dangerous. The man moved to take a step closer towards them, and what happened next seemed to be automatic. One of Doojoon’s hands flew back and latched onto Yoseob’s arm, locking him in place behind him. Kikwang gasped quietly as the hand that wasn’t gripping his wrist wrapped tightly around his back, yanking him almost flush against Dongwoon. He had no idea what was going on behind him, and he wasn’t very sure he wanted to find out. Hyunseung, who hadn’t since moved a muscle, took a half step in front of Dongwoon. 

Doni smiled, a hollow laugh leaving him as he threw his head back. He placed a hand on his stomach as if his laugh was real and he actually found the situation funny. Yoseob’s heart still pounded in his chest, the fake laughter making him even more uneasy as he took a shallow step closer to Doojoon, who still hadn’t released him. 

“Oh, this is just precious. Found yourselves a bit more than a few bags of blood, have you?” Doni asked sarcastically. Yoseob didn’t have the slightest clue what he was talking about, but he knew it wasn’t something good. Being just a ‘bag of blood’ didn’t sound reassuring at all, and this Doni guy seemed like he was nothing but trouble. Not to mention scary. 

When no one responded to him, Doni’s smirk turned into a frown. 

“Good. Then it’ll be all the more upsetting for you boys when I kill them.” Doni spoke so clear and final that the floor underneath Yoseob’s feet seemed to disappear. His hands found their way onto the back of Doojoon’s shirt, and he clung to it as if it was the only thing that was holding him up. And at the rate his knees were shaking, he wasn’t too far off. Kikwang was crying silently into Dongwoon’s shirt, his head having dropped onto his Dongwoon’s chest. Dongwoon only held him tighter. “Oh but don’t feel bad, it’s not just these two.” Doni smirked again. “Their other little friend just isn’t accompanying them today.” 

Hyunseung stiffened, tension radiating off his body in waves. Eyes full of hate that had already been burning into Doni’s eyes only seemed to burn brighter and harder. Doni smiled sickly at Hyunseung, his eyes finally meeting his. 

“Wonder where he’s at now?” 

Still without having spoken a word, Hyunseung was gone. He vanished again, much like before, but this time right before Yoseob’s eyes. Doni laughed again, void of any real emotion, and Doojoon squeezed Yoseob’s arm. 

“Fuck.” He grumbled, taking a small step back. Doni glanced back over at him, seeming bored. 

“Oh don’t worry, hyung, I’m not going to do anything tonight.” Doni smirked and Doojoon grit his teeth. 

“Don’t you dare call me that. You’ve made it clear that I’m not your brother anymore.” Doojoon snarled. Doni shrugged. 

“You’ll always be my hyung, Doojoon. Even if you refuse to acknowledge it.” With a final sick smile, Doni was gone. The thick, choking presence he seemed to carry vanished with him, and as if that was the only thing still holding Yoseob up, Yoseob’s knees finally buckled before meeting roughly with the ground. His hands barely caught him from collapsing completely. 

“Whoa, are you okay?” Doojoon asked him worriedly, kneeling before him. Rough hands found their way into Yoseob’s hair, brushing the dyed orange, slightly damp strands out of his eyes. Yoseob gasped when their eyes finally met, a flash of gold shining through Doojoon’s for a moment. By the time Yoseob blinked, the color was gone and Yoseob just figured he had seen things. 

“I—Yeah, I’m okay. Just a little shaken, I guess.” Yoseob spoke quietly, breaking eye contact with Doojoon to look down at the cement ground beneath him. 

“That’s as expected.” Doojoon explained calmly, “Doni is pretty intimidating.” 

“Who—“ Yoseob’s voice broke, and he stopped for a moment to cough, feeling slightly embarrassed. Did his voice have to do this now? “Who is he?” He asked when his throat was under control again. Doojoon looked pained for a moment, glancing away from him. 

“He’s—uh. My brother. And one of the people we warned you about a month ago.” He spoke calmly like before, but the underline panic that hid in his eyes led Yoseob to believe that he wasn’t as comfortable on this subject as he tried to make it appear. Yoseob suddenly had this overwhelming urge to comfort the man, but Dongwoon’s voice ringing out from a few feet over from them snapped him out of it. 

“Doojoon?” 

The man in question blinked, turning to look over at Dongwoon. Yoseob just barely caught the random sparkle of green on the tips of his hair. 

“Do you think we should follow Seung?” Dongwoon asked nervously. Doojoon bit his lip in thought, and Yoseob must have been losing his mind because it took every ounce of willpower he had in him to keep from leaning the short distance forward and biting it for him. He needed to go lay down. 

“Yeah. I don’t believe Doni has followed him to their flat, but it’s better if we’re with him just in case.” Doojoon rationalized. It was then Yoseob was reminded that he wasn’t walking home alone, Kikwang was with him—he just hadn’t spoken in so long that Yoseob had just about forgotten he was there. Glancing over to the last place he saw him, Yoseob found Kikwang bundled up in Dongwoon’s arms. His face was buried lazily into Dongwoon’s chest, his fingers tangled in his shirt and his knees buckled much like Yoseob’s had been. Dongwoon seemed to be the only thing holding him up, which wasn’t reassuring at all. 

“Kikwang!” Yoseob shouted, making both conscious boys jump. Scrambling to his feet, he rushed over to Dongwoon’s side. “Are you okay?” When he didn’t get a response, he turned to glare up at Dongwoon. “What did you do to him?” 

“Nothing!” Dongwoon defended himself. “He’s just asleep. Doni was a bit too much for him to handle.” After gazing challengingly into Dongwoon’s eyes for a few moments, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth, Yoseob figured he should believe him. He was, after all, technically the reason Kikwang and himself were alive at the moment. Nodding, Yoseob turned away from Dongwoon’s eyes to look down at his worn out buddy. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through Kikwang’s hair. 

“Come on, then. We need to go.” Doojoon instructed, motioning Yoseob over with his fingers. Yoseob raised an eyebrow warily. 

“Go where?” He questioned. Doojoon smirked softly, looking amused. 

“To yours and Kikwang’s house. That is his name, right?” Doojoon gestured towards the limp boy in Dongwoon’s arms, and Yoseob nodded. “Okay. Well we need to get back. Hyunseung is probably waiting for us there. I doubt he’ll leave after tonight.” 

“Wait, he’s at our house?” Yoseob was genuinely confused at that point. Is that where the red head had disappeared to? Doojoon gave him a small nod then motioned for him to walk over again. Yoseob gave him a weird look and pointed over his shoulder. “Our house is that way.” 

A smile still on his lips, Doojoon rolled his eyes. Instead of waiting for Yoseob to come over, Doojoon just walked over to him. Completely catching Yoseob off guard, Doojoon wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

“I know. But this way is faster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Same as beginning!] 
> 
> So I'm no longer updating this story, but on a whim i decided to get on here and check my inbox and i had multiple comments about updating again (although some were a long time ago) so, since i had a few chapters i had written previously, i figured i'd go ahead and update them. Otherwise, between college and my job i really don't have that much time or creativity to write at all anymore. I'm so very sorry 3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell I'm doing with this but I think I like it. Comment your thoughts please, love bugs. <3


End file.
